If only you could see
by estiriu
Summary: A Sasusaku songfic, Sasuke returns to Konoha, unwillingly. So much time has passed that Sakura's not sure if she still loves him... Rated M just to be sure. The song is: If Only You Could See by Tonic.
1. In My Ideal World

**If only you could see...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and stuff.**

_Chapter 1: In my ideal world_

The basket was heavy, but not for her. She didn't complain, couldn't complain. After all, Tsunade, her master, was having a rather bad day. She stopped for a second, and looked up. It was a beautiful night, the stars were smiling, and the clouds were hurrying away, so that the moon could be seen. She didn't like nights like this, though. It reminded her of him.

"Come in, Sakura!" said the Hokage, and the pink haired girl entered, with the heavy basket. "Just put it down there." she pointed, and so the girl did. "You may go now. Tomorrow, you're going to have night shift at the hospital, so get some rest."

The young one looked up at her master, and replied with a simple "Yes."

It had been a long day for Sakura, and while walking home, she just sighed deeply into the night. She didn't feel like going home yet.

She stopped at a park, and sat down on a bench. It had been five long years. She's gotten stronger, much more beautiful, more natured, even though there was no man who would be good enough, except one, the man she could never have.

'2-3 kids, I would have, and a man who loves me. I already have a perfect job, at the hospital, and I go on missions. A house somewhere far away from all the noise, somewhere far away from Naruto... though it's nice to be treated to ramen every once in a while.' she laughed at her thoughts. 'A world no other then this, only better, more colorful. Naruto and Hinata would get married, Ino and I have more time to hang out, and talk about things. No nights, no moon, just the sun and the stars. I wonder if that's my ideal world.'

Her eyes were heavy, they were closing so quickly, but they opened so hard. She lost track of everything else, and fell asleep.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" she heard an annoying, yet kind voice. She slowly opened her eyes. "Oh! It is Sakura-chan! What are you doing here, sleeping?" he asked.

The girl looked up; the sun was already in the farthest reaches of the sky. 'It must be noon already' she thought. "I guess I fall asleep while walking home from work. Ah, my back hurts..." she answered. "Are you going on a mission?" she smiled.

"Yep, a B rank mission!" Naruto said proudly. "Though we'll be back later today, I have to go now, Sakura-chan, or they will leave without me. You should go home, and eat something... and I think it's more comfortable to sleep in your own bed, believe it!" he hurried away, while waving Sakura goodbye.

Night shifts were not always bad, they were actually better then to wake up early in the morning. Only by the end, Sakura always felt so exhausted, that she would fall asleep while doing some paperwork. But this time, it was the second worst night in her life.

She heard a loud noise, so Sakura got up, and went to check what was going on. They rushed a man to one of the best rooms, and wrote the sing, 'Do NOT Enter!' which made her even more curious. She went to ask a nurse about it.

"I don't know. I think they found some missing-nin, and he was all beaten up... So they are taking care of him now. It doesn't matter though; he will be killed, sentenced."

"I see thanks" said Sakura, and she walked away. She was too afraid to ask the Hokage, or anyone else, for that matter. The Anbus standing outside the door of the missing-nin was enough for her to know who was there.

The next day Tsunade called her to her office, along with Kakashi and Naruto. "As you could have heard already, there is someone who has finally come back." With only that said the three members of team seven knew exactly whom the Hokage was talking about. "Uchia Sasuke is back. He was found in a nearby wood, all beaten up. No wonder, we heard that he has killed Itachi, but why he was where he was is still questionable. Maybe he wanted to return... guess not. Anyway, he will be put to death soon. Maybe, if he's lucky, he will have a month or two." she stood up and looked at Naruto. "You may visit him once he's conscious. You all may leave, but Sakura. I want to talk to you."

Sakura looked down. She was confused, it all happened too fast. She felt sick all of the sudden. The girl didn't know weather she wanted to laugh or cry, but she didn't have enough time to even thing about that.

"He won't leave the hospital, only in two or three weeks. He will be watched 24/7. You may visit him anytime, you know. However I think you should now concentrate on your work, there are many shinobi waiting for you to heal them. I think give it some time before you visit him. Clear your mind."

Sakura looked up, she looked as if she was about to cry. But she didn't. Never again did she want to waste a tear on him. Sakura was still in love with Sasuke, after all this time, after all the things she's been trough, but if his life was coming to an end, so was her love for him, or so she thought. She left the Hokage's room and headed home.

The next day was yet again sunny. "What the hell is up with this sunny day?" she screamed into the air. People stopped and stared at her, as if there was something wrong with her in the head. It was past noon already. "Sakura-chan sure is scary." said nervously Naruto, who just happened to walk by, behind Sakura. "Oh, Naruto, I didn't notice you there..." she smiled.

"Are you confused because of Sasuke?" he asked.

"Yeah, it all happened so fast. What about you, are you okay with him getting killed?"

Naruto didn't say a word; instead he walked past Sakura, which made her worry. They went passed Ino's shop, and the blond girl looked curious; she had too heard the news of Sasuke's return. "You know Naruto, I can let you in to see Sasuke now, even though no one else can enter." she wanted to make her friend feel better.

"What about me?" Ino clung on to her best friend. "I've waited for his comeback too!"

"But I thought you gave up on him 2 years ago!" Sakura pushed Ino away. When Sakura looked up, she couldn't find Naruto anywhere.

"Ino, I wonder if people think about their ideal worlds because they don't like the world they are living in right now." she looked into her friend's blue eyes.

"Probably not, they just want to have a change, or something. By the way, the birds were singing that a person named Sasuke regained consciousness this morning. Will you be visiting him today?" there was no reply for a few seconds. Ino became kind of worried. "Because I sure will, and if he sees me, he will surely fell in love with me again!"

"Again?!" Sakura got mad, but Ino just laughed,

They parted after talking a while; Ino had to get back to work, so she said goodbye to Sakura. She didn't know what to do with herself, so the pink haired girl headed to the hospital, with no intention of seeing Sasuke. Now the fourth member was Sai, there was no place left for that traitor. Only, if he did come back to apologize to everyone, to Sakura...

Without realizing, the girl found herself standing in front of Sasuke's room. The sing was taken down, the visiting hours was in its place. 12-15, she looked at her watch; it was 13:30. The Anbus just stood there, without saying a word; they looked more like statues then live humans.

Sakura felt a pain in her heart, if only he was asleep, then maybe she could go in and... And what? She grabbed the knob, and slowly turned it, unsure if she really wanted to go in or not. But she ended up here, her heart beat like crazy... Maybe if she would see him, she could finally end this pain.

He was asleep. "Thank God!" she whispered. He looked so much older. It's weird what time can do. His face was so serious, yet peaceful. His body was covered with bruises, and casts on his legs and arms. She touched his face. It was two years ago, the last time she had seen him. Her vision became blurry. The girl heard noises outside, she needed to leave.

She hurried to the door, and opened it. Just as she was walking out, she turned her head and said "I love you." Then to herself 'Always have, always will.' And with that, she ran to the nearest bathroom, because she could no longer hold back her tears. She hadn't cried because of him for so long.

Just then Sasuke opened his eyes, and smiled. 'Some things will never change.' He thought.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it It's my first fanfic that I have ever written... Anyways, I thank everyone who reads it, and rates it 


	2. Black Would Be White

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and stuff...**

_Chapter 2: Black would be white part 1_

"Hey Sasuke, a cat got your tongue?" asked Naruto seeing that his best friend hasn't said a word since his return. Three days have past since Sasuke had regained his consciousness.

"It hurts to even talk, you dope!" was what Sasuke wanted to say, but he couldn't. Kakashi was there, and Tsunade. The Hokage was looking at some papers. Sakura had to work, so she couldn't go, though she didn't really mind it.

Sakura looked up to see the clock while waiting at the reception. 18:12, she still has more then forty-five minutes to go before she can go. But not home, not yet, she needed some alone time, to get some courage to visit the injured missing-nin once again.

"Haruno-san, here are some documents, please look them through." said a nurse.

"Ah, yes, alright I'll do that right now." Sakura returned to her office with the documents. She closed the door and sighed heavily. _"I love you." _she remembered the time when she said it. In her head it sounds so easy to say, but in truth, it might be the hardest sentence in the world, for her it was anyway.

"Sakuraa-chaaaaan!" a familiar voice shouted. She knew exactly who it was.

"I'm still working, Naruto." she replied while opening the door.

"I know, but guess what I just heard! They are having a meeting today about Sasuke!" he sounded like a child"

"About time, ah, do you want to visit him together? After I finish work that is." going together was still better then alone for Sakura.

"But don't you have training with Lee today?" asked Naruto, who smiled at the thought that Sakura forgot the thick-brows. The girl looked at her table for a second before she realized how much work she had left.

"Naruto, we'll talk later, I have so much work to do now. So see you, maybe tomorrow we could go together, I don't have any work in the morning. And ask the whole gang, the more the merrier, or something like that." and with that she shoved Naruto out of the door, and closed it. The blond boy just blinked there, staring at the closed door. Then he got up and walked.

Naruto went to the park to remember how things were back then. Now they are young adults, everything is so much different. Like how Temari and Shikamaru started dating, even though they live in two far away hidden villages, Tenten and Neji have finally started dating, Ino and Shino, too. Then Naruto noticed Hinata walking down. She was so pretty, much more like beautiful.

"Hinata-chan!" he greeted the shy girl. Yes, Hinata and Naruto were finally together too.

"Na...Naruto-kun, what are you d-doing h-h-here?" she asked shyly.

"Just thinking about the old days..." he said moving towards a bench. He sat down, and Hinata sat next to him. Naruto held her hand while Hinata's face was turning red. The boy moved his face closer to hers, and without her noticing it, he kissed her. Hinata fainted as soon as Naruto moved his lips away. He smiled while he got up; the boy picked up Hinata and headed to the hospital. It wasn't their first kiss, but the shy girl couldn't help it.

'The ceiling is still as white as ever, so nothing has changed. If I have to lay here for any longer I'm going to go crazy whenever I see a white ceiling...' thought Sasuke, who still couldn't move, much or less talk. So he just lay there, staring at the ceiling, being so bored. 'Only if there were some people here... But then again, if that dope would ask again why I'm not saying anything, I would kick him so hard, that he would fly right through... the ceiling. Yeah, then I wouldn't have to stare at it, two problems would be solved at once.' he closed his eyes.

"Uchiha-san, it's time for your check-up." said a female voice. It was high, but not as sweet as Sakura's.

"Aa." was all he replied, it was all he could say, and then he opened his eyes. The nurse took out some papers, and started to write things down. Then she asked Sasuke to move his leg, then his arm, his fingers one by one.

"You're doing better, one week and you will be... out of here" only she wanted to say free. But it wouldn't have been true. "I heard that by tomorrow, Haruno-san will take care of your injuries. She's one of the greatest medical-nins. She will surely cure your mouth, throat, so you can speak more then 'Aa.'. She surpassed her master already." Sasuke's eyes opened wide, medic-nin? "That's right, you left too early to know that she became the apprentice of Tsunade-sama, herself."

'Maybe some things change after all. Last time I didn't really see her, though all those time when they came after me, well those times I was pleased with what I did see.' Sasuke wondered to himself while the nurse prepared some medicine for him. She helped him eat them; they were made so he could heal faster.

'Being on a mission is much better then sitting here, doing paperwork. No wonder Tsunade-sama is out again having fun, she keeps pushing all her work to me... All her work as a medical ninja, that is.' Sakura placed her head on the desk, which was full of papers all over. 'Though it will be even harder to convince the elders to not kill Sasuke tomorrow at the meeting.' she sighed at that thought. 'Why do I have to go again?' she looked up only to see the clock on her wall. 'Eh? I'm going to be late! Poor Lee-san, he always has to wait for me!' she picked her head up, and started to write at a super fast speed.

"Lee-san!" said Sakura, while she was catching her breath. "I'm so sorry for being late!" she said, holding her knees with her hands, so she could rest like that before the real training would begin.

"It's ok, Sakura-san. I asked you to help me, since Gai-sensei is out on a mission." he smiled politly, and bowed his head. They walked to the nearest training ground. Sakura put on her gloves.

"Sakura-san, please don't go easy on me!" asked Lee, and with that said, Sakura gathered her chakra into her right hand, and started to run towards the boy. Just when she was about to hit him, the 'thick brow' moved away, leaving a tree damaged by Sakura's inhuman, more like supernatural power. There was nothing left of the poor tree, but the leaves, which drifted with the wind through the afternoon sky. She charged again, and again.

After a few hours they both gasped for more and more air, full with sweat. Sakura smiled at Lee, who was happy to have trained with the girl that he liked, maybe loved.

"Ah, Lee-san, do you want to visit Sasuke-kun tomorrow? I'm going with Naruto and some other people." she meant no harm, but poor Lee felt a rock hit his heart.

"I can't, I have a mission with my team, and we're leaving in the morning." he was glad he couldn't make it, even though he didn't want Sakura to know.

"I see, well then you should get some rest early. Knowing you, you will be going with full speed with minimum time of rest." they laughed a little bit. "Though I must thank you, this training made me feel better. I'll see you around." she waved him goodbye, and left. Lee waved, too. Sakura went home to take a bath.

The next morning Sakura went to wait for Naruto and the others to the hospital. When she got to the reception, oh boy was she surprised!

"Haruno-san, you should be taking care of Uchiha-san right now!" said a nurse, who was just passing by, "Haven't Hokage-sama informed you? She said she would yesterday..." the nurse looked rather confused. 'Ah, yes, if she hadn't had a hang over yesterday morning, and then of she hadn't gone out to drink with Jiraiya the afternoon, she surely would have informed about an important patient.' thought Sakura, who couldn't help, but be angry at her master.

"Can you give me his papers, please? I will head there, and tell the receptionist to tell Naruto and the others that I will be right there, please." she was left with no other choice. A part of her, a really big part of her wanted to see him.

Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata who regained consciousness one hour after she fainted, and Shino all went to Sasuke's 'room'. Sakura was already waiting for them, though she didn't went in, she just stood in front of the door.

"Sakura-chan, good morning!" Naruto shouted everyone hushed him; after all they were in a hospital.

"Naruto, don't be so loud. You'll wake the patients." said Sakura.

"Sorry, how come you haven't gone in?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you." she sighed. "Well then let's go in." she was about to open the door, when the shy black haired girl spoke up.

"S-Sakura-chan is... is it really okay? It's not v-visiting time, yet." she said.

"Well since I'm taking care of him from today onwards, I say that everyone can visit him any time, except when we're doing surgeries. But who would be so stupid to enter when that happens?" she looked at Naruto.

"But Sakura-chan, it was only that one time. I was really worried." A few months back, when Hinata got back from a mission, she was covered with all kinds of bruises and injuries, and her hand was broken along with a few of her ribs. Just when they were healing her, which for a normal medical ninja takes a lot of time, and needs perfect concentration, Naruto barged in without thinking. That was the day when they started going out, and when Naruto had to help the hospital, only with organizing paper, which took him hours.

"Ah, alright, alright." they went in; much to their surprise Sasuke was gone. Sakura asked the Anbus if they saw anything.

"You didn't know? Uchiha can go freely around the hospital, without us. It was Hokage-sama's idea.

"_**Eh? You mean she let him go before the meeting with the elders? Before..."**_ but (fortunately for the Anbus) she was cut off by Tsunade, herself.

"It was the decision I made, the elders have no say in this. Plus because of some 'problems', we moved the meeting. I'll inform you when I know the exact time." she said calmly, with her pig in her arms. Shizune was standing behind the Hokage, waving her right hand.

"And I was _dragged_ here to see _him_. How troublesome." complained Shikamaru, who was, in fact, dragged there by Naruto. But he had nothing better to do, since Temari was in Suna.

"Quit your complaining, Shikamaru, you can still go home, if you want to." Ino grinned.

"We should wait for him..." said Naruto, who was pretty pissed off.

"I'll tell someone to bring more chairs." Tsunade smiled. "However, I'm here for a reason." she turned to Sakura, and Shizune handed the pink haired girl more paperwork. "I need these to be done by tomorrow morning, Sakura. We're going to have a surgery for Sasuke, so you need to look over this stuff. Plus there are some other papers there." the Hokage smiled at her apprentice. "I'm counting on you!" she touched Sakura's shoulder, who wasn't pleased at all. "Alright! Off I go, I have a meeting today!" she walked out all happy and bright, Shizune gave Sakura a pity look, and then followed the Hokage.

'He shouldn't be allowed to walk around alone!' complained Sakura to herself as she was walking to her office. She left Naruto and the others already, to get over with work. 'What if he collapses? Or something worse happens?' she stopped, and shook her head. 'That's bad omen, Sakura! You shouldn't think like that!' she told herself. Inner Sakura didn't appear much, only when Naruto was... well, being Naruto. Sakura looked down on the floor, and started walking again.

'Che, so annoying!' thought Sasuke as he walked towards his so called room, which to him, seemed more like a prison, only the air and food were better, and there were no fat guys called Joey, who would be gay (no offense to anyone here). 'I don't want to go back there yet. And what is this stupid surgery? My throat will heal by itself in a couple of days.' he looked down. He didn't notice Sakura, who was walking towards him; of course the girl didn't notice the Uchiha either. 'Black would be white...' he closed his eyes, and held his head up.

'If you would only hold my hand...' the pink haired medical ninja closed her eyes, keeping her head down.

'Black would be white...' he thought again, not really knowing how to continue.

'I'd be yours.' she thought, getting closer and closer, step by step, to the Uchiha, and not realizing it.

'Wrong would be right...' he opened his eyes, to, yet again, stare at the ceiling, while he kept walking.

'If you would only touch my hand... Night would...' Sakura didn't finish that thought.

'...be light...' Sasuke didn't know where that thought came from.

'I'd be yours.' they both thought exactly the same time, while passing each other.

* * *

Ok, that's chapter 2 ! The last chapter will be Black would be white part 2. I think of doing about 5-10 chapters... there's a new featured song in this chapter, it's none other then from Plazma "Black Would Be White", I really love this song, and I think it would go well with Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship, but the main song is still If You Could Only See

C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - thank you! I hope you'll like this one too 


End file.
